elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Ark'ay, the God of Birth and Death
Ark'ay, the God of Birth and Death – książka występująca w grze The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, napisana przez Mymophonusa Skrybę o transformacji Ark'aya ze sklepikarza do boga cyklu życia i śmierci. Treść Oryginał= So be it known that the gods were once as we. Ark'ay, the god of death and birth, was an ordinary shopkeeper whose only unusual characteristic was a passion for knowledge. To indulge his hobby he became an avid collector of books on almost any subject he could find in print. One day he stumbled across a tome which purported to tell THE SECRETS of life, death, and the purpose of existence. After months of studying the convoluted logic, written in opaque language, he thought that he was finally beginning to understand what the author was saying. During this time he became so intent on understanding the book that he ignored everything else: his business started to slide towards bankruptcy, his few friends stopped visiting him, he ignored the plague which was ravaging the town, and his family were ready to leave him. Just as he felt that the book was opening visions of new worlds, the plague brought him low. His family tended his illness out of a sense of duty, but he slowly sank towards death. So, as a last resort, he prayed to Mara the mother-goddess to allow him enough time to COMPLETE his studies of the book. "Why should I make an exception for you, Ark'ay?" asked Mara. "Mother Mara, I am finally beginning to understand this book and the meaning of life and death" he answered, "and with a little more time to study and think, I should be able to teach others". "Hmmm, it sounds to me like that 'teaching others' is an afterthought to appeal to me", she replied. "What is the reason for death and birth?" "There are far more souls in the Universe than there is room for in the physical world. But it is in the physical world that a soul has an opportunity to learn and progress. Without birth, souls would not be able to acquire that experience, and without death there would be no room for birth." "Not a very good explanation, but it does have elements of truth. Maybe with more study you could improve it," she mused. "I cannot give you 'a little more time'. I can only condemn you to Eternal labor in the field you have chosen. How say you to that?" "I do not understand, mother," said Ark'ay. "Your choice is to either accept the death that is so close or to become a god with us. But a god is not an easy nor pleasant thing to be. As the god of death and birth you will spend eternity making sure that deaths and births stay in proper balance in the physical world. And, in spite of what you believe you understand, you will always agonize over whether your decisions are truly correct. How do you decide?" Ark'ay spent what seemed to him as an eternity in thought before answering. "Mother, if my studies are not completely wrong, my only choice is to accept the burden and try to transmit the reasons for death and birth to humanity." "So be it, Arkay, God of Birth and Death." |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Niechaj wszyscy wiedzą, iż bogowie byli niegdyś tacy jak my. Ark'ay, bóg śmierci i narodzin, był zwykłym sklepikarzem, którego jedyną nadzwyczajną cechą był głód wiedzy. Oddając się swemu hobby, stał się wiecznie nienasyconym kolekcjonerem książek na niemal każdy temat, jaki mógł znaleźć w druku. Pewnego dnia natknął się na tom, który utrzymywał, iż zawiera SEKRETY życia, śmierci oraz cel samego istnienia. Po miesiącach studiowania zawiłej logiki spisanej w mętnym języku myślał, że w końcu zaczyna rozumieć, co wyraża autor. W tym czasie był tak zdeterminowany, by zrozumieć księgę, że ignorował wszystko inne: jego sklep zaczął chylić się ku bankructwu, jego kilku przyjaciół przestało go odwiedzać, ignorował plagę siejącą spustoszenie w mieście, a jego rodzina była gotowa go porzucić. Kiedy właśnie czuł, że książka otwiera przed nim wizje nowych światów, plaga przykuła go do łóżka. Rodzina opiekowała się nim z poczucia obowiązku, lecz powoli zbliżała się ku niemu jego śmierć. Pomodlił się więc do Mary, matki-bogini, jako do swego ostatniego ratunku, by dała mu tyle czasu, by mógł ukończyć studiowanie księgi. „Dlaczego powinnam zrobić dla ciebie wyjątek, Ark'ay?” spytała Mara. „Matko Maro, wreszcie zaczynam rozumieć tę księgę i znaczenie życia oraz śmierci” odpowiedział, „i jeśli będę miał nieco więcej czasu na badania i przemyślenia, powinienem móc nauczać innych”. „Hmmm, zdaje mi się, że »nauczać innych« to refleksja mająca mi się spodobać” odpowiedziała. „Jaki jest powód śmierci i narodzin?” „We Wszechświecie jest o wiele więcej dusz, niż jest dla nich miejsca w fizycznym świecie. Lecz właśnie w fizycznym świecie dusza ma okazję uczyć się i robić postęp. Bez narodzin dusze nie mogłyby doświadczyć tego, a bez śmierci nie byłoby miejsca na narodziny”. „To niezbyt dobre wyjaśnienie, lecz ma w sobie część prawdy. Może badając to dłużej, mógłbyś je ulepszyć,” zadumała się. „Nie mogę ci dać »nieco więcej czasu«. Mogę tylko skazać cię na wieczną pracę w wybranej przez ciebie dziedzinie. Co na to powiesz?” „Nie rozumiem, matko,” powiedział Ark'ay. „Masz do wyboru albo zaakceptować śmierć, która jest tak blisko, albo stać się bogiem jak my. Lecz bycie bogiem to nie jest rzecz łatwa ani przyjemna. Jako bóg śmierci i narodzin spędzisz wieczność, dopilnowując tego, by śmierć i narodziny pozostały w odpowiednim balansie w fizycznym świecie. I mimo tego, co, jak uważasz, rozumiesz, zawsze będziesz dręczył się pytaniem, czy twe decyzje są naprawdę prawidłowe. Jaka jest twoja decyzja?” Ark'ay spędził, jak mu się zdawało, wieczność w rozmyślaniu, zanim odpowiedział. „Matko, jeśli moje badania nie są całkowicie błędne, moim jedynym wyborem jest zaakceptować brzemię i spróbować przekazać ludzkości powody śmierci i narodzin”. „Niech tak będzie, Arkay, Boże Narodzin i Śmierci”. de:Ark'ay der Gott en:Arkay The God fr:Ark'ay, le Dieu de la naissance et de la mort ru:Аркей, бог рождения и смерти Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki